


tender age in bloom

by lancenoble



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Secret Samol 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancenoble/pseuds/lancenoble
Summary: Secret Samol gift for @gaymoonchild!! hope you enjoy it!!





	tender age in bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purple_skeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_skeleton/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. im bad at titles 2. this is specifically from the sturgill simpson cover of in bloom which is on dre's spring throndir playlist (which is honestly even better than the original dont @ me) 3. actually do @ me on twitter im @vlasdygoth :>


End file.
